Sage
Sage is a Vampire whom Damon met in 1912. She showed him the better sides of feeding and made him what he was during the 20th Century. History Sage is about 900 years old as she knew Finn. This perhaps makes her among the first Vampires ever sired, and also the most powerful with powers second only to The Originals themselves. She had fallen in love with Finn and he turned her so that they could be together forever. Klaus and Rebekah hated Sage and treated her like a peasant. Shortly after being turned Finn was daggered, for unknown reasons, and Sage was forced to live 900 years without her lover. 1912 During this time she was a professional boxer. One evening, Damon Salvatore came into her eyes and she showed him how to have a good time as a Vampire. She said that girls are for pleasure and he has to take them. Season 3 In Break On Through, Sage revealed that she was transformed into a vampire by Finn, after that, Niklaus neutralized Finn. Eventually, Damon wanted to know what Rebekah was hiding, and Sage helped to discover it. She talked Damon into inviting Rebekah to the Salvatore Boarding House. While Rebekah was sleeping, Sage learned about there being another White Oak Tree after the first was burned down. However, Sage betrays Damon to save Finn, and burns down the Wickery Bridge which was built of the wood from the tree. Then, Damon revealed to Sage that Finn is willing to die. Physical Appearance Sage is a beautiful and youthful Vampire, her height is about 5'8 and build thin and moderate. She has fair skin with long curly red hair and light blue eyes back in 1912. In the present days she has shoulder-length wavy hair. Personality Sage shows in its first moments to be aggressive, cold and she sees Humans as food and for pleasure. Because she is considered the maker of Damon's personality, one can assume that Sage is as him in the first moments of the series (ripper). She likes boxing and earns money with it. Relationships *Damon and Sage *Stefan and Sage *Sage and Rebekah *Finn and Sage Powers & Abilities *'Immortality' - Vampire stops physically aging once turned. Upon their transformation, Vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. The only known disease or infection that can kill a Vampire is a Werewolf bite. *'Healing Factor' - Vampires can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. *'Super Strength' - Vampires are much stronger than Humans and grow stronger with time. Even new Vampires who are still in transition can toss a fully grown Human across a room with great speed and force. Their strength is also more powerful then Werewolves that are not in wolf form. *'Super Speed' - Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the Human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. *'Mind Compulsion' - Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase Human memories. Original Vampires can also compel normal Vampires. *'Dream Manipulation' - Vampires can control dreams and subconscious. The Vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Emotional Control' - Vampires have a limited ability to turn off their own emotions to make killing easier. *'Heightened Senses' - Vampires can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood, and see in total darkness. Weaknesses *'Vervain' - When ingested, vervain causes a Vampire to become severely weak and feverish. Also, If a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. *'Wood' - If a Vampire is wounded by wood it will cause the vampire to become severely weak and if a Vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart it will result in death. *'Fire or Sunlight' - Any exposure to fire or sunlight will result in death to a Vampire. *'Heart Extraction' - The act of removing a Vampire's heart will result in death. *'Werewolf Bite' - The bite of a Werewolf is extremely lethal to normal Vampires. *'Magic' - Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of Vampires to explode. *'Decapitation' - The act of dismembering or removing the head of a Vampire will result in death. *'Broken Neck' - Though not fatal, breaking a Vampire's neck will render it unconscious for several hours. *'Uninvited Invitation' - Vampires cannot enter a house without being invited in. If they are in the house without being invited in they will become disoriented and be pushed out by an invisible force. Gallery 3x16001.jpg 3x16012.jpg 3x16015.jpg 3x16016.jpg Sage3x16.jpg Sage 1912 078.jpg Sage 1912 042.jpg 1912 026.jpg Sage boxing 1912 023.jpg Sage 1912 131.jpg Sage and damon 1912 117.jpg Sage smiling 1912 095.jpg BOT (9).jpg BOT (8).jpg BOT (7).jpg BOT (5).jpg BOT (2).jpg BOT.jpg VD3X16-1912-6.jpg|Sage sageVD.jpg|Sage (modern times) Tmmo 30.jpg|Sage in The Murder of One Sage3 510.jpg Sage 0542.jpg Sage and damon 0554.jpg 425887 284995184904815 119737474763921 625697 101441561 n.jpg Sage - Break On Through 0397.jpg Damon and sage- Break On Through 0420.jpg Sage - Break On Through 0372.jpg Rebekah und Sage 0121.jpg sage.png sagiboo.png sage2.png Sage The Murder of One 634.jpg The Murder of One 499.jpg Sage The Murder of One 516.jpg Sage The Murder of One 634.jpg Sage The Murder of One 516.jpg The Murder of One 499.jpg Elena sage caroline The Murder of One 496.jpg Quotes - "A woman isn't just for food. She's for pleasure." (to Damon) - 1912 ''- "Now, that's more like it!"'' - 1912 - " We are all spoken for in some way" (to Damon) - ''1912 - ''"Bad vampire!" (to Damon) - 1912 Appearances *''1912'' (flashback) *''Break On Through '' *''The Murder of One'' Trivia * In the books, Sage is a male vampire and Damon's friend, though a more intimate relationship between them was implied. His pets were a dog and a falcon. * It is the second character (Jeremy was the first) in the version of the books that gender is changed in the TV series. However, Sage is the only one of the two actually based on a character in the book series, whereas Jeremy is a complete replacement for Margaret, Elena's baby sister from the books. *Sage is the maker of Damon's personality, just as Lexi was Stefan's. *Sage can be considered as the malevolent version of Lexi, and that she is acquainted with Damon as Stefan was with Lexi. *She is the oldest Non-Original vampire to appear so far. *Rebekah knew Sage 900 years ago because Sage was in love with Finn. *Sage is the second vampire (Damon with Rose) who uses mind control on the dreams of an older vampire. Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Vampires Category:Undead Category:Supernatural